1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal with layered springs.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,155 and 6,139,376 disclose multi-piece electrical receptacle terminals. A single terminal spring is provided to mechanically and electrically connect a male contact or blade terminal from a mating electrical connector in the receptacle terminals. These types of terminals are used in various types of electrical connector housings.
A single terminal spring is limited by its geometry (physical envelope) and mechanical properties in terms of the maximum contact normal force attainable, the range of elastic deflection, and the spring rate (deflection at desired force). Additionally, these single spring configurations are likely to become overstressed and demonstrate significant stress relaxation over time when exposed to high temperatures.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a terminal spring assembly that overcomes these drawbacks.